1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image display method, and, and a recording medium storing the computer program which is capable of displaying a plurality of thumbnail images together in a single window.
2. Description of Related Art
There are widely used image forming apparatuses with a preview function which obtain image data through an image reading apparatus (for example, a scanner), an external recording apparatus, a network etc., generate thumbnail images by performing a process, such as down-sampling of pixels, on the image data, and display the thumbnail images in a display section.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus in which when a user operates a screen on which a preview image is displayed with its finger, the coordinates of the operation start position and the movement amount and direction of the track of the continuously moving finger are detected, and processes and results of change of the preview image (for example, rearrangement, insertion of spacer paper, enlargement/reduction, form overlay, rotation, and deletion of frame) are displayed in a display section according to the detection results (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-282439).
Patent Document 2 discloses an image forming apparatus which receives condition settings, such as the number of pages to be aggregated, the order of aggregating document images contained in an aggregated document, a separator between the document images included in the aggregated document, and the orientation of the aggregated document, in an aggregated document view in which a plurality of preview images are aggregated into a single page and displayed, and displays an aggregated document of preview images of selected documents on the basis of the conditions (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-306236).